The Road trip
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Nina and decide to take a road trip...


I suggest to Eddie that we go on a road trip to where ever. I go into our bedroom and pack a bag, for when we decide to stay somewhere. I had bought a new butt plug and had inserted it deep into my tight ass. Eddie comes in to add something to the bag and doesn't tell me what it is. He grabbed the clothes that was laying next to the bag and tells me to hurry it up. I yelled out telling him I will be ready in a couple of minutes.

I finished putting on my mini skirt, a white button down shirt (that I stole from Eddie's closet), pulled my hair back into a ponytail, checked my makeup and slipped on my little white tennis shoes. I walked out and met Eddie at the door. I grabbed my purse and walked out. Eddie pulled me close and said I smelled good and that he can't wait to gobble me up.

As we pulled from the garage, Eddie told the security officer that we were going to be a way and to watch who comes looking for us. Eddie said he told security about Brian, my ex-boyfriend, and not to let him in the building. I felt relieved. I leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek. I do believe I made him blush. I giggled as he turned a shade of pink.

Eddie pulled on to the highway and headed north. He said there's a cool park that he'd like to take me to, first. He said it's about an hour away and we will have fun. I asked Eddie to put the top down on his Mazda. I want us to be feeling free and relaxed. Having the top down can be fun with the semi's going by and being watched by the horny drivers. When I told Eddie that, he asked if I was horny. What a dumb question I said. I'm always horny and have no problem showing him how bad I really want him.

I got comfy in my seat, after I raised my skirt to my waist. I lifted my right leg and set my foot on the dash and began to finger my wet pussy. Eddie about swerved off the road watching me cum in the seat. A semi with a passenger came up next to us, the driver blew the horn and the passenger rolled the window down and said I should go topless, let those tits flop in the breeze.

I winked at Eddie and took his shirt off. My nipples grew harder with the breeze. Eddie reached over and pulled on my nipple. He rolled it between his fingers, then caressing my breast. I continued with my fingers rubbing my clit, then inserting three fingers deep inside my pussy hole. I began to cum as Eddie fiddled with my nipple. I pulled my hand out and fed each finger to him for his sucking.

My cummie fingers weren't enough for him, so he pulled off the road, got out of the car and came to my side. He opened the door and got on his knees, pulled me around and spread my legs for his head to be buried deep between my thighs. Eddie licked and fingered my pussy until I had another full-blown orgasm. We had a few cars and trucks go by with their horns blowing.

I told Eddie that I really want to fuck, I want his cock in my ass. Eddie stood up and grabbed his engorged cock. He just unzipped his zipper to release himself. I pulled him towards me and put my tongue out to get a good taste of him. I sucked him for just a few minutes, then got out of the car. I walked over to the hood and turned around for Eddie's access.

When I bent over, Eddie seen my plug and pulled it out. He was impressed on how thick it was and he now knows why I came so hard. I told him it came in the store the other day, along with many other new toys. Eddie kissed my neck, then bent over to lick my ass. He stood then slid his cock in with ease. I moaned as he filled my hole with his thickness.

Eddie grabbed my tits and pumped himself in and out of me. I lifted my leg on the side of the car as Eddie began to ram his cock harder. I wanted to feel his balls slap my pussy. I began to scream with another orgasm, when a semi had pulled behind our car. Eddie pulled on my shoulders as he need more leverage. I squeezed my ass muscles together for him to get off.

The fat trucker walked over to the side of the car and watched us fuck. His cock was in his jerking hand. He nodded at Eddie and asked if I could suck his cock. Eddie asked if I wanted him to join us. I replied with a "mmm". When the fat man put his dick up to my face, I was shocked to see how big it was. I sucked his cock and toyed with his balls. When he was about ready to get off, he told Eddie he wanted to fuck my ass. I told Eddie "no". Eddie told him, sorry but the boss says no. He wasn't very happy, so he jerked his dick from my mouth and jerked his cum all over my face and hair.

Eddie pulled from my ass, put his dick away and punched the fat fucker in the face. I jumped in the car, before Eddie got in and we took off. I was able to clean up some of the cum, before we stopped at a rest stop. I took off for the restroom to get the cum from my hair. Eddie came in and offered to help me. I smiled at him through the mirror. I told him I was having fun, until that moment he wanted to fuck me. Eddie said it turned him on to see me sucking a complete stranger, but he had to agree with me, that his dick wasn't going in me.

When Eddie finished with the back of my hair, he pulled my long locks to the side and kissed my neck, just under my ear lobe. This drives me crazy and makes me want him. I moaned with a smile and slid my hands down his thighs. Eddie reached around me and grabbed hold of my breasts. He tugged on my hard nipples, rolling them between hid finger and thumbs. I let out a loud sigh and told him, I want him to make love to me right here right now. Eddie turned me around, kissed me gently before leading me to the shower area.

He turned the water on to get it heated up, then began to unbutton my shirt. I helped him with his shirt and his pants. Our clothes lay where they fell off of us. As we were getting wet under the hot spray of water, we heard two women talking as they went to use the toilets. I reached down to stroke Eddie's ever-growing cock. I kissed Eddie's neck and on down to his stomach. Eddie let a moan escape loudly as I licked the tip of his head. I "shh'd" him, knowing the women heard him. As I licked the length of his shaft to the base, then back to his tip, I began to finger my wet pussy. Eddie gasped as I took his cock deep into the back of my throat. The women began to whisper as the both of us were moaning with pleasure.

I stood up to let Eddie lick my fingers. He looked at me with his "fuck me eyes", lifted me to straddle his waist and pushed me against the shower wall. His curved cock was working its way into my hot aching pussy. As I slid down his cock, we both let out a loud cry of tension being released. The women giggled and told us to have a good time as they left.

Eddie stroked my hair as he filled my pussy with every inch of his cock. He pumped into me, kissing me with his tongue making love in my mouth. I rubbed his nipples and told him that I love his rock hard cock and how he is making me cum. With saying that, Eddie rammed into me harder and harder until he was ready to explode. I didn't get the chance to tell him I want to swallow his ribbons, when he was filling me with his cum. As I was still being held by Eddie, we kissed each other with hot passion.

We enter into this small little town called Dickerpuss. Everything seemed normal, a few mom and pop diners, a theater, post office, a couple of stores, a drug store and two small hotels. People were roaming through the town, just like any other little town. Kids and teenagers were standing in line at the theater. We park in front of The Little Diner and walk in, we're hungry after our sex session at the rest area.

As we walk in, we see a few older men sitting on the stools at the bar talking about how hot the days have been. We find a little table in the corner by the window and have a sit. A young waitress comes over with two glasses of water and hands us our menus. She tells us the special and walks away. One of the old guys walks over and says he admires the car we drove in. Eddie said it's nice on hot days like this. He said yea and that he remembers the days when his wife would let her hair and other things blow in the breeze. I smiled at him and told him that more than my hair was blowing in the breeze, earlier. The man smiled and went back to his  
friends with a large smile on his face.

The waitress introduces herself as Rita and told us to not mind the old men, they are just horny old farts always looking to get their rocks off. We laughed with her and said that we had an old fat trucker pull off the road and tried to let himself fuck me. She said he had come in about an hour ago and told ol' George about you two. He said there was a couple of hornies fucking on the side of the road.. I told her we had left quickly and found the rest area and finished our deed in the showers. She said I was lucky to have such a man to do fun things with. We ordered our burger meals and drinks. Eddie got up to use the bathroom, after he kissed me deeply . I smiled and watched him walk to the back of the diner. I seen Rita follow him through the hallway, when another man from the opposite side of us come over and sit in Eddie's chair.

He said he could tell that we weren't from the area and asked where we were from. I told him we were from the city and we were just on a small road trip, before going back to work on  
Monday. He said if we decide to stay in town for the night, to stay at the Coch's hotel. He said that it is quaint, very clean, has a couple of rooms that have jacuzzi's and the room service is awesome. Eddie came back and seen us talking. He stood and listened to this guy tell me about things to do in the area. The man got up, told us to have a nice day and went back to his table.

Rita brought our food over. I asked Eddie what him and Rita were doing in the hall. He said she told us to stay the night in the hotel down the street. She told him how nice it was and that we would have fun there. I told him the man said that same thing. I told him the name and he said it sounds like something he would like to check out. We finished our meal, paid the bill and told Rita thank you with a nice tip. She smiled and said she hopes to see us again soon. I could feel the old men stare at my ass as we walked out the door, I looked back at them over my shoulder and said bye.

Eddie and I drove to the hotel and checked in. The lady behind the desk seemed very nice, she took us to our room, opened the door and led us in. She said we looked very nice and would  
appreciate the nicer of the rooms. We thanked her and asked why she felt that. She said that Rita had called her and told her about us. So, she said that Rita is a good girl and she knows how to bring the business to the lady left us her business card and said if we need anything, to give her a ring. Her name on the card was Louise B. Goode. I smirked at Eddie when he asked how good she was. As Louise leaves the room, I grabbed Eddie's belt buckle and told him how good I was, as I undid his pants. Eddie said he knew how good I was and kissed me before I got on my knees to suck his rock hard cock. I moaned as I swallowed his head to my tonsils. Eddie moaned and grabbed fists full of my hair and fucked my mouth. I pulled my panties to the side and shoved three fingers in my wet pussy.

The faster Eddie pumped himself into my throat, the faster I worked myself to a mind-blowing organism. I pulled away to catch my breath. I licked the precum from Eddies head and licked my lips. Eddie lifted me to my feet and asked if he could lick my fingers. I smiled and gave him my hand. After he was done with my fingers, he worked my panties from my hips, slid my skirt off and bent over for his own feast between my thighs. I let out a loud OH as he tongued my folds, and licked my swollen lips to a frenzy. I began to beg him for his tongue to fuck my pussy. He said he would soon and to just relax. I squeezed his head with my thighs wanting more from him. Eddie had lifted my ass and slipped his finger in his mouth to moisten it before inserting it in my ass. I flinched at first, but cooed with pleasure. He slides in and out with his finger, then begins to slide his tongue in my pussy. He has me to the breaking point of no return as I began to shake from the orgasm he's been wanting from me. As I filled his mouth with my hot cum, Eddie pulls his finger from me and begins to lick my ass with his mouth full of cum.I pull my legs over my head and spread my cheeks for Eddie to have full access. He licked my ass and fingered my pussy.

He climbs up on the bed, squats over my ass and slides himself in slowly. I  
moan and tell him how good he feels inside me. Eddie then grabs my legs and  
begins to pump his hardness deep in me. Eddie stretches my ass with each time he pushes his way deeper. I grip him with my muscles as he tells me to squeeze tighter as he shakes with delight of filling me with his hot cum.

We lay on the bed wrapped in each others arms talking about the name of the hotel and the lady's name. I asked him what else Rita had to say to him about this place. He said that Rita had said there was a party happening here tonight and that we should join in the fun.

"A party? What kind of party?" Rita told him I should dress very sexy and that there will be masks at the desk after nine pm. I kissed Eddie as I pulled myself on top of his chest. Eddie held me there and rubbed the back side of my body. I looked Eddie in the eyes and told him that I'm falling for him and that I never want to be with any other man than him. Eddie kissed me passionately and said the same for him. I lifted to sit on his pelvic area; rubbing my tits and tugging on my hard nipples. Eddie reached up to help me, but I pushed his hands away.  
I bent forward for my breasts to be smothering Eddie's face. He sucked each nipple with hard and then gentle sucklings. His hands grasped my ass cheeks and pulled me further up his chest. He had me in the position to where he wanted me to sit on his face. I didn't argue, knowing that his tongue was going to pleasure me to another orgasm. I stood over his mouth and turned around so I was facing his cock.

I sat on his face, his nose settling in my ass and tongue was darting in my hot hole. I leaned forward to take his hardness in my hands. I held his balls in one hand and licked from the base to the tip of his head and back down again. Kissing and licking to pleasure my man fills me full of eagerness. I flick my tongue over his head and down his shaft. Massaging his sack makes Eddie growl in my pussy. The vibrations run through my whole body.

Two fingers in my ass and a tongue running rapid in and out of my pussy, is driving me crazy. I want him inside me so bad, that I scream out as I have another orgasm. Eddie slides his fingers in my ass further, then back to my cum filled opening. I suck his cock hard and fast, til he pulls me off and has me sit on his cock.

I stay facing his feet when I slide on top of him. Eddie growls again saying he loves to watch my body ride his cock. I play with his balls as I pump my torso on and off of him. Eddie then pulls me to lay on his chest as he then fucks my ass and fingers my clit. I moan as he circles my nub with his finger and thumb. I stroke the side of Eddie's face and tell him how much I love to have him inside me. i wish we could be like this all the time. Eddie rolls me over on my stomach and pumps himself harder into my ass. With each stroke, I can feel the veins grow stronger as he is ready to fill me again.

Only this time, I tell Eddie that I'm wanting his cum in my mouth. Eddie pulls away, I just barely turn over as Eddie is stroking his hot strings of cum into my mouth and down my chin. I swallow what was in my mouth and wipe the rest into my hand and lick each finger completely clean. Eddie bends down to kiss me and tells me that he wants no one but me.

Once we got our hot shower and another round of sex, we get dressed and head down to the lobby. Louise is sitting at the counter doing paper work and asks how we are doing. Eddie smiles and asks where we could go to check out some of the sites. She laughs and says all the sites are in another town, but the dining hall will be filled with sites for us to enjoy later this evening. I watched her dish something from the drawer behind her; she hands me this bag with instructions: Do not open til nine pm, tonight. A huge question mark glows instantly on my face.

Louise says that we came here the right day for the masked ball. She asked if I had any sexy clothes on this road trip. I told her only sexy lingerie but just jeans and a shirt. She gave me a coupon to go to Miss Sherry's boutique, right down the street. She said I need to get something there and she will see us tonight.  
"What the Hell" Eddie says. But we decide we will take a chance on it. We leave the car parked and take off down the street. We pass a few little shops before finding Miss Sherry's. We walk in the front door and is approached by a sexy girl wearing nothing but a very sheer bra covered by a very sheer top. Her skirt was much shorter than the ones I wear, but she looked very hot in it.

I had to bump Eddie in the gut to keep him from staring at her. Eddie pulled me closer as he said we'd like to look around. She let us on with our shopping. Eddie was looking at the dresses as I was looking at the toys and accessories. Some of the things looked very familiar that I haven't seen but only in our stores. I lifted a bottle of lube to look on the bottom and see the tag that has our store name. I called Eddie over to see it for himself.

I asked the girl if they visited our stores often. She said her boss Debi goes there all the time and brings items back to sell to her customers. Debi said she's been there once and that the city life makes her want to work at one of our stores. I chat with her a bit and I give her my store phone number and tell her to give me a call, I will see that she gets a job in my store.

Eddie has me go into the fitting room to try a few dresses on. The first one is black with a very deep neckline that barely covers my breasts. I step out to model, Eddie eyes me up and down and sends me back in to try the blue dress. This one is strapless, very tight-fitting showing off my curves and barely covers my ass. He hands me a pair of 5" spikes and tells me to come out. I walk towards him, turn around and see the girl saying how hot I look. Eddie slaps my ass and tells me to get dressed, this is the dress he wants.

I grabbed a bottle of lube and a box of condoms as we check out. Eddie asked why the condoms; I said they was textured and they drive me nuts. The girl told us that the party will have supplies for the evening and for us to enjoy ourselves. As we walk further down the street we come to a beauty shop. Eddie leads me in the door and asks if the stylist has time to give me a updo and to trim his hair. She has him sit first and trims his blond locks. Then it's my turn. Eddie says he will be back shortly and walks out the door.  
The name on the stylists tag says Lulu. Lulu chats up a storm about whatever, then asks out of no where if we were going to the party at the Coch's hotel. I was able to nod my head as she teased and curled my hair. When Eddie came back in, he saw me in a way he's never seen me before. He said my dress will look even more beautiful with my curls. He paid our bill and asked where we could get a bite to eat before this big party.

Lulu said the party will have plenty of food, so we should just grab something lite at the diner. Back at the same diner we met Rita, we have a sit at the same table by the window. Rita comes over and asks if we are having a good time. I had to tell her it's been an exceptional good day and that I couldn't wait to see how the party will go. Rita said she will be working the food tables and to look for her in a cute little maid outfit and her mask will be a bright blue with sparkles.

Eddie and I got dressed for the party downstairs. I was surprised to see Eddie in a tuxedo. I thought maybe he went to buy a new suit coat, but the guy at the shop said to rent one, it's cheaper and considering he won't have it on for a long time, it's just a good way to go. I slipped my heels on as we head out the door. Louise was waiting at the end of the step and handed us the masks. She led us into the dining room which is filled with a room full of people and music.  
A bearded man took our names and shown us to our table. He introduced us to Sandy and George. George put his hand out to shake Eddie's hand and kissed my hand. I sat next to Sandy and we chatted about the entertainment we are in for tonight. She said Rita had told them about our sex on the side of the road. Rita said that we would fit in perfect with the fun of the night.

A nice slow song was being played by the band; George asked me to dance with him. He held his hand out for me. Eddie and Sandy got up to dance also. George pulled me close to his chest. He looked down my chest and was able to see my bulging breast. He told me my boobs looked very nice and that he couldn't wait to see it. I asked what he was talking about. George said we were at the town's annual orgy.

I giggled as I asked if he was serious. He pulled me closer for me to feel his erection in his tight pants. I said he felt nice. I slid my hand to his front and felt him up. He said that he needs to take Sandy to the restroom to suck him off or he would be sporting a wet spot very soon. I went back to Eddie as they hurried out the door. I asked Eddie if he knew what we were at. He said Sandy told him it's a fuckfest. I told him we are at the town's annual orgy. Eddie looked down at me and said this could be fun.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this story! I have a special story planned next. **


End file.
